MVM: Housepets
by plavoko12
Summary: Kenji taios is chosen by the divine to fix many problems among the many protagonists of your favorite stories. Enjoy -Plavoko12
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the misty streets of New York, Beams of light splitting the light fog and finding its ways into windows. as the sunlight washed over the sleeping body of Kenji Taios, the man stirred. Kenji awoke with a yawn as he stumbled out of bed. He gazed around his studio apartment, seeing clothes strung about the place, a slight smell of mildew hanging in the air. Kenji walked into his bathroom, preping for his daily routine before work. As his hand reached for his razor, he bumped a picture frame with his wrist. Kenji picked up the frame and studied the picture. It was his mother and him when he was a child back in Japan. A sad smile crossed his face and he felt a lump in his throat. She had passed two days ago. He had left to attend the feuneral and had returned home the day after. But no matter how much he mourned, her smile picked him up. Kenji Finished shaving and began to dress. As he was about to leave, he walked back to the bathroom, taking the picture of his mom out and putting it in his wallet. He walked out into the brisk morning air, joining the crowd that littered the side walk. He was the type of man to keep his head down unless a familiar face approached. "Kenji! Hows the day go?" Kenji looked to the shop on his right to see his grocer standing in the doorway. "Fine Mr. Lyoto, You?" Mr Lyoto just smiled. Kenji felt his spirits lift as he made his way towards the subway station. He found the entrance to the station. He shuffled down the stairs, wall hopping the turnstile, seeing the station's normal occupants about the room. But there was an odd one out. A man clad in total pure white. 'Huh didnt think Ezio used the train' Kenji joked mentaly. He laughed, but something about the man was offputting. A hood obstructed the view of his eyes, but Kenji was almost certain he was watching him. Kenji just went to his normal spot on the corner of the ledge. Out of boredom, he fished his wallet out and retrieved the picture of his mother. By now he could hear the echo of the approaching train. He looked up from the picture to the gathering crowd, but didn't move. He saw the white clad man Amidst the shuffling crowd, Staring directly at him. Then suddenly the man vanished among the members of the crowd. 'Impossible... how could..' The lights of the train slowly began to light the tunnel. Kenji felt a tap on his shoulder. He swung around quickly and saw the white clad man. "How did yo-" The man's hand shoved Kenji backwards. As kenji took a step back, he felt thet the ground was no longer beneath him. As he began to fall to the tracks, time last thing Kenji Taios ever saw while he was alive, was the picture of his mothers face illuminated by the lights of the approaching train, then. 's eyes opened. He wasn't in the station anymore, hell he wasn't even in New York. Before him stood a stone chaple with stained glass windows and heavy gilded doors. Kenji was drawn to the building, seeing it was the only thing that resembled civilization. It was sorrounded by lush green hills and forest. Kenji made his way up the chapel steps, he held a hand out to the metal rings of the door. He gave the door a slight pull and it opened with ease, revealing a most puzzling sight. Kenji gazed around the inside, which looked more like an unkept office than anything else. Kenji stepped into the building and pulled the door shut behind him. As Kenji looked around the empty room, he saw a familiar figure enter. The man in white. "Have a seat ." The man brushed past Kenji and took a seat behind the desk. Keniji just watched as the man seemed to force him into the chair with his mind. "Where are my manners? I'm the angel Darius, but you can call me Riu." Kenji just glared at the man. "Angel?" He questioned. "Of course. What you thought you where still alive? You practically exploded on that train." The man chuckled. "You did that you bastard." Kenji spat. The man was still laughing as he responded. "Yep. Yep i did.". "Wait.. if im dead... and you're an angel...is this-" He motioned to the room. "-Heaven?". The man reclaimed his composure. "No, but don't worry, it's not hell either." Kenji raised an eyebrow. "Then where am I?" "You see Kenji, can I call you Kenji? The big man upstairs picks someone every now and then to fix the many problems Among the multiverse- "Multiverse?" Kenji cut in. "Yep, there actually are a lot more than you would think." "So why me? of all the people in the world, Why me?" Darius stood from his chair and walked behind Kenji. " I do my best not to question the work of the devine." Kenji saw Darius take a file from a cabinet behind him. "Here is your first assignment Mr. Taios." Darius plopped the file in front of Kenji. "You will start with minor duties like this until further notice." Darius announced as the file flipped open on its own. Kenji began to read as Darius instructed. " You will enter this 'Babylons gardens' as a new resident. The individuals that you will help are... Anthro-type people." Keniji raised an eyebrow. "Furries?" He asked loudly. "Yeah, pretty much. But dont worry Kenji, they are far better than your worlds rendition of lust filled creatures. In fact they are almost the opposite. children and teenagers all of them. You will be given a different... apperance per say." Kenji looked to darius. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why just look at your hand, or should i say paw?" Kenji's eyes widened as he looked down to his newly transformed hands. He gasped as he saw his hands begin to cover in fur and sprout claws. He eventualy began to feel his face contort into a different set. "Gah! What the hell!" Kenji shouted as he shrinked in his seat. Darius held a mirror to Kenji. "Like it?" Kenji just glared. "What am I?" Growled Kenji as he continued to stare. "You are what is called a 'Beauceron" or big dog." Answered Darius as he pressed a button on his desk. A lever rose from the table, gilded with gold and silver. "Kenji remember that you will be free to leave once you complete your duties and you will be free to revisit these verses during time you aren't working." Darius grasped the lever as a smile Plastered his face. "And one last thing." Kenji looked up. "Have fun." and with that, Darius yanked the lever backwards. The last thing Kenji felt, was falling 


	2. Chapter 2: Hello?

Kenji made impact with something...HARD. "sonofabitch" He weezed as he flipped himself onto his back, Squinting into the sun. After a while of laying still he sat up. As he rubbed his head, he noticed a staring pup. "Are you okay mister?" Asked the wide eyed pup. Kenji stood and popped his back. "Sure kid, just peachy." Kenji said as his ears stood. "Hey, can you tell me where i am?" Asked kenji, still trying to stretch out the pain of the fall. "This is babylon gardens mister." Said the little one as he pointed to the sign that marked the entrance to the neighborhood. Kenji had finally finished wriggling as he faced the long row of suburban houses. 'Well at least he had the decency to drop me close by.' Kenji realized the child still hadn't left. "Umm... do you need something kid?" Kenji asked awkwardly. "Who are you?" The pup questioned almost instantly. "Kenji, Kenji Taios." He awnsered as ther pup tilted his head. "Err whats your name?" Kenji asked as the pup snapped back to attention. "I'm Joey." Exclaimed the pup as he pointed to himself, smiling. Kenji didn't really know where to go from this point. He had never been very good at talking to strangers, especially children. "Well Joey im going to... uh.. go now." and with that Kenji began to walk away in a strange manner. A few moments later, he found himself in front of his new 'home'. It was completely identical to those before it, and seemed to be located in the center of the neighborhood. He walked up to the door, looking down to the mat that lay at his feet. The japanese character for welcome was printed largely across the entirety of it. He sighed as he opened the door. But what was inside made him feel completely different. The entire building was styled in a glass-modern white that had black couches, a large T.V. that sat on a black entertainment center. Kenji walked to the kitchen. 'I could use a drink i guess' he thought as he searched the cabinets. His search for alcohol seemed futile, until he reached the last cabinet. Kenji looked to the green bottle, Golden cap glinting in the light. He reached up and pulled the bottle down to read what the strange drink was. "Absinthe, 100 proof." Kenji put the bottle back. "Hell no." He sat on the couch and clicked on the T.V."GRAPE!" Shouted an excited dog through his house. A baggy-eyed purple cat sauntered down the stairs, yawning. "What is it this time peanut?" She said as she glared. "There's a new guy across the street." He excliamed as he pointed. "So what does this have to do with waking me up?" She asked. "We're gonna say hi! besides, its not everyday we can meet a new neighbor." Grape knew that once Peanut had set his mind to something, there was no way he was gonna stop. She walked across the street shivering behind peanut. Even though the sun was out, she still felt cold. As they reached the door, Peanut knocked twice. The two gasped in unison at the person who awnsered the door. He stood at least two heads over them, and rivaled the size of the wolves that lived down a few doors. He was jet black and almost looked...wild "Can i help you?" He asked as he held a bottle of water to his muzzle. "Were just here to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Peanut and this is Grape." "Hey." Said the cat as she inhaled deeply through her nose. "Are you... okay or..?" Kenji just sort of trailed off. "Just a little c-cold is all." By now she was chattering. "Please, come inside." Kenji gestured indoors as he took another drink. The pair strode past Kenji as he shut the door behind them. As the two studied the inside of the house, they were astranged. "Bit to futuristic for my taste." Said Kenji as he motioned towards the couch. "You guys want a drink?" Kenji asked from the kitchen. "Sure" shouted Peanut as he looked around the room. Kenji came into the room with a bottle of water and a cup of cocao. Grape thanked Kenji who left the room again. When Kenji came back, he held a hoodie in one hand and a pill in the other. "Here." Kenji placed the jacket over Grape's shoulders, letting the loose material drape over her. Kenji plopped onto the love seat across from them. "So you two live across the street, huh?" He asked. "Yep, for all of our lives." explained Peanut. "Only part of mine. moved in when i was little." Grape said. "So... I guess that you guys want something to do?" Kenji asked. "I think there's basically a library in the den. The two's eyes widened. "Really?" Asked grape. "Yeah, go for it, i don't care." Kenji watched the two race from the room. Through the stillness of the house he could hear their gasps of amazement. He chuckled to himself and collected the glass that grape had left. He went to the kitchen to wash the glasses. Kenji opened the dishwasher. "How you doin'." Darius plopped out of the washer. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kenji whispered angrily. "Hey, stop being so tense. im just here to clarify on what you're supposed to do here, maybe give you a few things." Darius said as he held his hands up. Darius wasn't in his angelic attire but rather a pair of jeans and a bullet wound T-shirt. Kenji put the glass on the counter and sighed. "Hurry up i have... guests." Darius leaned on the fridge. "First things first, your gonna be here for a while , year maybe more. Your gonna see problems, some obviouse, others no so much. fix and be done simple as that. Second, look at that." Kenji craned his neck in the direction of darius's finger. He felt as though a needle penetrated his chest. Kenji grasped his own frame as he felt something spread through his flesh. "You...bastard." Kenji heaved. moments later, the pain subsided and kenji stood. "What did you do to me?" He breathed. "I helped you." Kenji looked down to the center of his chest, seeing a black shield stuck to him. "Go ahead, press it." Kenji pushed the button, and watched in amazement as black metal formed over his muscular frame, enveloping all of him in a suit of armor. Darius held up a mirror. What Kenji saw reminded him of a metallic Anubis. "Why would i need this?" Kenji asked. "Why not? it increases your strenght ten fold, is completely bullet proof, and cool looking." Darius smirked. "Kenji! Can we borrow these?" Kenji's eyes widened. "Get back in the washer!" Darius backed up. "It was hard enough going in." Darius said as he crossed his arms. "Just get i-...sorry." "Huh?" Darius raised an eyebrow as Kenji raised his still metallic fist. Without thought, Kenji dropped the angel and began cramming his unconsciouse body into the thankfully empty washer. Kenji bashed the button on his chest as the two rounded the corner. "Hey, Kenji can we borrow these?" They said in unison. "Sure, feel free to all of 'em i guess." Kenji said as he scratched his ears. He watched their faces traanform to pure glee. "THANK YOU!" Grape shouted. "Can we use this place like a library?" "Sure, i'll probably just pull out the shelves to the living room anyway, place is barren." Kenji said as he studied the white room. "Can we.. invite people?" Peanut asked. "Like friends and stuff? Sure i don't care." Kenji said as his eyes dashed between the two and the washer. "Cool." Peanut said as he looked to the stack of books in his arms. They walked to the door happily. "See ya Kenji!" Grape shouted as the two exited, leaving Kenji in peace. He looked around before pushing the button on his chest. The black metal formed over his fur once more as he flexed. "Ten fold huh?" He looked to the den. 'Guess i'm gonna make a library.' -Hello readers, i just wanted to say hi, and apologoze for the strange ending. and lonewolf, buddy, I would love to review some of your work. just send me a DOCx thing or whatever. To the rest of my readers feel free to leave comments and such. your friend -Plavoko12 


	3. Chapter 3: The club

A knock sounded at the door of Kenji Taios home. Kenji punched the button on his chest and the armor disappeared as he reached the door. He opened the door to see three dogs standing outside. "Hi guys, need anything? Name's Kenji." A Siberian husky was the first to speak up. "We're friends of Peanut, were here for the...uh... library." Kenji nodded and looked to the other two, a Corgi and another one of their freinds who looked like a bigger Joey with glasses, all of them had their ears down as though they were afraid. They kept their heads down as Kenji stepped aside to let them in. He shut the door behind them as he turned to see the group searching the shelves of the three massive wracks, except for the corgi. Instead he went to the chess set that had been set on the middle table. Kenji watched as the corgi fiddled with the peices alone as the other two read on the couch. Kenji hopped over the back of the love-seat, landing across from the small dog, startling the others. "You play?" Kenji asked as he started to arrange the pieces on his side. "Sure." said the corgi as he also arranged his side. Kenji looked around the room to the other two who where still nervously flipping through the pages of their books. Kenji was also feeling the tension in the room and needless to say it annoyed him. Kenji popped his jaw and opened his mouth."You guys know im not gonna hurt you ar anything right? I mean.. its alright if you guys... make noise. hasn't been this quiet since my mom's funer-" Kenji stopped himself. 'good thing you stopped yourself from screwing up, dumbass.' he mentally scolded himself. He watched the three slowly relax to their sorroundings. As he shifted back to his previouse seating, he began his game. After a few minutes of heavily thought gameplay, Kenji tipped over his opponents king with a light flick. "Checkmate." Kenji watched in amusement as the corgi searched all areas around his king before accepting defeat. Kenji extended his arm to the opposite. As the corgi shook his paw, Kenji began to reset the pieces. "You're pretty good." said the corgi as he put a smirk over his face. "I think two steps ahead." Said Kanji as he looked to the other two who had started to spectate the game. "So you guys ready to go?" They stood. "Yeah we got some books we would like to borrow." Said the one that looked like joey. "Sure whatever you wanna take, go for it." Kenji said as he dismissed it. Kenji caught them as they where about to leave. "Hey you didn't say any of your names." The husky again, spoke up. "I'm Fox, this is Fido and the little one is king, he's a little new." "Hey! I'm as old as you!" Protested king as he punched fox in the arm. Fox grinned. "Well stop by any time guys." said Kenji as they walked off his porch. "Sure." replied Fido with a wave. Kenji smiled as they faded from view. He felt a buzzing at his side. 'I have pockets?' he thought as he retrieved a cell phone. "Hello?" "Wazzup dummy." Came a dreadfully familiar voice. "Dammit Darius what now?" Kenji muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just wanted to say hiiii. *hic*" "Are you... are you drunk darius?" Kenji asked. "What? Nooo, no i'm. I'm " Kenji sighed. "You know your not as... holy as i thought angels were." "HEY! YOU'D BE DRUNK TO IF YOU HAD TIME FOR IT FOR ONCE! And i'm gonna go to your house." Kenji held the phone away from his ear. "I'm gonna...go now." Kenji said as he flipped the phone closed. As he hung his head to the ground, he noticed a note that was placed under his pulled the note loose. 'Meet up later, just knock. Sandwich house.' Kenji looked closer to see a small cartoon dog drawn on the bottom. "Sandwich house?" He read aloud as he looked across the street. In a few moments he had pulled a hoodie over his body and drew the hood over his ears, walking to his neighbor's home. He reached the door of the described house and knocked. A smaller, presumably female dog opened the door. "Hello?" she asked. "Hello i'm looking for Peanut and Grape. Is this the wrong house?" He asked as he pulled back his hood, revealing his pointed ears. "No no, this is the right house. Erhm..Peanut?" She called. Kenji saw the familiar pup appear before him. "Hey Kenji, you got my note! come on in!" Peanut exclaimed as Kenji stepped in the doorway, looking into the cozy home. He noted grape lounging on the couch in the living room, the smell of fresh baked cookies filled the room. Kenji also noticed that the one who had opened the door had been staring at him with a strange look on her face, confused almost with her eyes seeming like they were... glowing. "Umm Excuse me?" Kenji asked as she seemed to wake from a daze. She didn't say a word, just simply walked over to peanut and dragged him away by his wrists. "He's different." She said to peanut. "Kenji? Yeah he's a bit bigger than most of our friends. What makes you think he's different tarot?" Tarot looked back to Kenji who had occupied himself with cookies and juice. "I can't read him." She said nervously, looking once more to the towering beauceron that sat in the living room. "You caane 'read' everybody. Sure it isn't some phsycic... blockage or something?" Peanut asked. "I'm pretty sure it's different." She said as she crossed her arms. "Well he is a little... different i suppose. Tell you what, as long as you treat him like a guest, you can ask as many questions as you like. NORMAL questions, got it?" He asked as he started to walk back to the living had begun to poke the sleeping grape. "Hello?" he continued to poke her arm as peanut entered and walked right up to grape's head that laid on the couch's armrest. "GRAPE!" Kenji didn't have time to see the purple cat fly from couch to ceiling. Kenji looked up to the prickly haired cat, who had wide eyes as she looked down. "DAMMIT PEANUT! I'M STUCK." She hissed down. Kenji stood. "I got ya" He said as he grasped her ribs and pulled her down like a child. As he plopped her back to the couch, he noticed a light bruise on her right cheek. He was about to ask before Tarot entered. They all gathered in different seating positions around the room, Kenji sat on the couch Grape laid on top of the same couch with an arm hanging off, Peanut sat next to Tarot on the love seat. Kenji kept finding that Tarot stared at him, and decided to speak up. "I get the feeling that you dont like me." Kenji said as he pointed to Tarot. "Go on, what sets you off about me?" He said as he crossed his arms and grinned with a closed mouth. "I just wanted to... ask you some stuff, thats all seriously." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Like where are you from?" she asked. Kenji made his voice deep as possible. "Hell" There eyes widened. He laughed at the three's reaction. "Nah i'm kidding. I'm was born in Tokyo Japan but lived most of my life in New York." He explained as he drained a cup of juice. Grape and peanut luaghed nervously. "Any family?" Tarot asked. "Sure. brothers, sisters, father." "Mother?" "Dead." Tarot looked as though she regretted asking. "Sorry." Peanut said sorrowfully. "Don't be, she was a great lady who lived a full life. Better to remember than suppress." Kenji said. "Any jobs?" Grape asked through her drowsy state. "I've worked everywhere, even tried for a tour in Iraq but got pulled by mom's funeral. Been doin whatever since, Everybody gotta get by right?" He said. Kenji remembered Darius saying he would be at his house. "Sorry guys i gotta go. I'm expecting a... friend." "Wait Kenji." Peanut said as he pulled a small card from his collar. "Here." He said as he handed Kenji the small card. It looked like a membership card or something. "Err.. thanks" Kenji said as he started for the door. "By guys." he said as he walked into the brisk air of the after noon. 'Too damn early to be this cold' He thought as he arrived his door. When he opened his door, he instantly backed up. Standing directly in the doorway was Darius, with a suitcase in one hand. He wore his traditional white robe and was also holding an ice-pack to his head. "Kenji, finally get in here i have to give you somethin'." Darius groaned as Kenji closed the door behind him. "Absinthe?" Kenji asked. "Friggin acid trip from hell more like it" Darius clarified. "Well what do you got for me?" Darius sat at the coffee table and snapped open the case. In side was a hypodermic needle filled with black liquid. Darius waved his hand "C'mere." Kenji walked over and looked at the needle. "The hell is that?" Kenji asked as Darius grabbed his wrist. "Just shut up." Griped Darius as he stuck the needle into Kenji's wrist. Kenji yelped in suprise. "Dammit be quiet, my head is about to explode!" Kenji withdrew his arm and felt the same sensation he felt when his armor spread through his blood. After a while of pain, kenji felt something materialize in his hands. As he looked to what he was holding, he realized that he was holding two handguns. "You like?" Asked Darius as he tossed the hypo back into the case, and snapped it shut. "I kinda understand the armor, but why these? This place is just so... innocent." Kenji reasoned. "Trust me Kenji, there will be a time when you find these nescessary, AI 1911s. Don't worry the rounds are rubber, and you can will them to your liking. Go on try." Kenji watched as the guns disappear in his hands and reappear with the slightest thought. "AI?" Kenji asked. "Angelic issue. With the coming of age, we figured we'd step up our arsenals as well." Darius explained. "Can you tell me when i'll have to use them?" Kenji asked as he read the lazer printed name of his mother and father on each gun. "No i can't, but trust me you'll know. I have to leave and get some rest, you best become more aquanted with your neighbors. see ya." And with that Darius faded in a flash of light that left Kenji blinking. After he regained his sight he looked at the card he had recieved from his neighbor. 'Good ol' dogs club. Guest pass.' it read. underneath that was an adress to one of the houses and a small map that led behind the house to the basement. "Guess it couldn't hurt to take a look."He looked to the setting sun. 'Gettin late.' he thought as he reached the basement door. It was open, and the sound of talking laughing and the clanking of cans echoed from within the room. As kenji walked down, he came to realize that the term clup was actually the younger defenition than what he expected. Around the room there where freinds chatting and drinking orange soda. As their eyes fell on Kenji, the room became silent. Kenji seemed to be the tallest present, and by the looks on everybody's faces, the most intimidating."Hello." Kenji said. It came out a lot deeper than intended. Kenji made his way towards those he had met. As he sat, the room slowly began to regain noise. He studied those in the room, Female occupants much slighter than male. "Ah Kenji good to see you could make it." Said peanut who sat across from him. "Glad to be here." Kenji said as an all black female dog served him a drink. "Hi, i'm daisy." She said cheerfully. "Hello jailbai-Erm Daisy, I'm Kenji." He said as he accepted the beverage and she walked on her merry way. Kenji popped the seal on the top of the can and drained it in three gulps. Fox and King who sat to the left stared in amazement. "How did you...?" Fox wondered. "Wut?" Kenji asked. he shook his head realizing his vision had been slightly blurred but everything was still visible. "What is this?" He asked as he held the can aloft. "Orange soda, or in our case, beer." Explained Fido who had been Chating among the masses of the crowd. "Well no more for me." Kenji said as he crunched the can in his hand and turned to his friends. As he began to hold a conversation with his tablemates, a rude voice cut in. "Well well well, Peanut, what's your sorry ass doin' here?" Kenji peered over his shoulder and saw the voices owner, a dog roughly smaller than peanut and looking like fido. "He's back in." Said Fox who appeared to have become a little more gloomy. "Say's who? last i checked, cat lovers where out under any circumstance." Sneered the dog. Kenji could tell by his attitude that he was going to have to deal with this guy. "Your brother let him in Bino. just leave him alone." Said King. "Shut it squirt. And did you now Fido? You may have Seniority, but this club is mine." By now Kenji had become annoyed. He turned and stood, His threatening pure black figure looming over Bino's. "They said he's back in. And show a little respect... squirt." Kenji said with a low growl. Bino quickly changed his stance. "Oh yeah... sure. Welcome back Peanut. By everybody." Bino stammered with a scared grin. Bino quickly retreated back to his little group of friends. "Thanks Kenji, Bino can be a real jerk sometimes." Kenji seated himself again. "No problem, but it's best not to speak ill of anothers family in front of them." He made a gesture to fido. "No Kenji, he's right. I tried to keep Bino from trouble but... it kept on finding him. After a while he sort of embraced it. Ever since his "Club meetings" Have been nothing but cat hate speeches, and rule setting for competition. I have to set up the Peacefull gatherings now." Fido sighed. "I know what its like to have a corrupt sibling. When i was a boy, My older brother had been a drug runner for the Yakuza. He was once so innocent, taking care of all of us. Hell that's why he took the job. But after a while he bgan swearing and using product from shipments. After a while the Yakuza got tired of loosing more an more per drop. One day while me and my younger brother and sister where watching cartoons, they sent an agent. He kicked in the door of our small home and drew a gun. My brother got in front of us all, shielding us from fire. After the shooting stopped. The man grabbed me and used my neck as a coolant for the barrel of his gun, to send a message." Kenji felt behind his ear for the scar. Even in his new form the mark stayed. "I killed that man. With the blade my brother had given me for my birthday. I slit his throat like the pig he was." Kenji looked up and saw that others had stopped to listen. "To this day i admire my brother. Was he corrupt? Yes. But he did what the eldest was born to do, to protect the younger. Even till death." He finished his story and watched the crowd around him stare. As he put his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, he felt a familiar leather lump. He pulled out his wallet, opening it to reveal a fold out set of pictures. He stopped at one of his older brother holding him. He noticed something peculiar about the photos. His family where no longer human but anthro like himself. Even then, seeing the pictures reminded him of his happy days of a child. He handed the wallet to Fido. "That's him at my birthday before his murder." Even on that sad note Kenji smiled. "You look really happy." Said Grape who had arrived half-way through his story. "I was. Still am. He was a good brother and took care of us during times when our mother and father couldn't find work." The crowd passed the pictures around. "Thats your job Fido, to protect your brothers, keep them clear from harm and bad influence. Even if it means disciplining them yourself." "I never really thought about it that way." Fido said as he looked to Bino who was still talking to his group of friends. "It is always best for an older sibling to hold an influence on the youth, but not to force change against will. You should talk to your brother more. But change is not instant, so expect resistance." Fido stood from the table and walked to his brother. As Fido walked away, Kenji smiled. 'plus one i think' He thought as he remembered Darius's instructions. "Hey where's my wallet?" He asked the crowd. "Sasha's got it." Said Peanut as he pointed to a white and brown female in the corner. Kenji walked over to retrieve his wallet from the interested girl. As he approached, she spoke. "Is this your family?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah, me, mom, dad, and my brothers and sister." Sasha's eyes never left the pictures. "You all look so happy." She said faintly. "That's how a family should be, happy, because those in a family all have each other." She handed him the wallet. She held a smile to her face even though there were bags under her eyes. He sensed something strange about her. Her attitude reminded him of his sister as children. Always smiling even through obviouse exhaustion. She walked away to Bino and his group. Kenji walked to a small bar-like structure and retrieved another soda. He noticed that King and Fox had left. Peanut, Grape and most of the others were dancing in the center of the room to some light techno. Kenji sighed 'At least they're not grinding... eww.' He thought as he took another sip of his drink. "Kenji get up come dance!" Shouted Grape through the crowd. "No no i couldn't." He replied, but not before She and Peanut Dragged him into the crowd. At first he stood there awkwardly as the youth around him moved to the generic bass & snare beat. After about a minute he began to pick up the beat to the song, after all, breakdancing was huge in japan. Within a few minutes, a circle had formed around the twirling, flipping, balancing beauceron. "Your good Kenji!" Cheered Peanut as Kenji panted off of the dance floor. He saw Fido walking towards him. "Kenji, can you help me clear this place out?" He asked as he motioned to the crowd. "Sure." Kenji drew a deep breath and released a barbaric bark, Silencing every body in the room. "Listen up guys. We gotta clear this place out. Get home safe!" He shouted at the exiting people. As the room cleared out, only Kenji and Fido stood left. "See you tommorow Fido. And good luck with Bino." Kenji said as he began to walk to the exit. "Thanks Kenji, you too." Fido said as Kenji Left the basement. Kenji hugged his hoodie closer. 'Colder than new york. The hell!?' He thought as he walked down the road. He watched his breath fade into the night sky as he approached the street light by his house. He notice that there was something. No, someone, laying at the base of the light. As he neared further, he noticed that it was the girl from earlier, sasha. He walked to her side, realizing that she was shivering. "Sasha are you ok?" She looked to him with the same weary smile as before, But something lingered in her eye's.. saddness. "No i'm fine Kenji, really." Kenji raised an eye brow at her awnser. She was obviously cold, and she definently didn't live under a lamppost. Kenji sighed and removed his hoodie. He handed the sweater to the shivering girl. She gradually accepted and draped it over her shoulders. He extended his hand, earning a confused look from Sasha. "Come on lets get you home." He explained. "Oh i can't go home. Daddy says so." She said. "What do you mean?" Kenji said as he crossed his arms. "He said i didn't bring him any babes home so tonight i sleep outside." She said innocently. "What do yo- You know what, never mind. Come with me." He said as he picked her up from the ground. As he held her in his arms, he noticed that bruises ran from her arms to her face. She was a little thin too. By the time he reached his doorstep, she had fallen asleep, breathing softly into his chest. He opened the door to his home. As he entered his home and shut the door, he was met by a frowning Darius. "Hey Riu." Said Kenji as he laid Sasha on his couch. "It's a lot more common problem than you might think." "Huh?" Asked Kenji wondering what Darius ment. "Abuse. Its shamefully common." Darius checked Sasha's condition. "At least it's not too extreme a case. Not good, but... not the worst." "What should i do?" Asked Kenji as he felt the handguns materialize in his hands. "You won't need those. Yet anyway." Darius said. "But you will need to deal with her 'father', not directly unless nescessary of course." Darius explained. "Best to wait 'till the problem becomes excessive." He said. "How is that fair!?" Kenji shouted. "Kenji, understand that i don't make ANY of these rules. And if i did, I would let you go over and pop him a couple of times. But we need to be civil." Kenji understood Darius's words. The guns faded to black mist. "Just wait Kenji. It will all play out." Darius flashed away again. Kenji sighed and looked to the occupant of his couch. He retrieved her sleeping body and took her to his bedroom, laying her under the comforter. He smiled as her sleeping face grinned and her body shifted in the bed. "Sweet dreams." Kenji whispered as he walked back to the living room. He plopped himself on the couch and sighed as his hands went behind his head. "Not as innocent as i thought." Kenji didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Hey guys Plavoko12 here saying Thanks to my followers (You know who you are) And those kind enought to leave encouraging reviews. And also, anybody get the "Get by" refrence? Kenji lives in new york? *knudge knudge* For those who don't know its a song named "Get by" by Talib Kweli. Yes it is a rap, but its not a new generation dub mix. Asside from my music prefrences, Anybody who has favorited me should check their PM inboxes. (Lonewolf buddy im lookin at you.) I hope to have the next chapter soon. Love you guys. byebye.


	4. Chapter 4: screw orders

The next morning before the sun rose, Kenji was in the garage whaling on a punching bag. As his fists met the bag, sand leaked at every hit. His tongue waved in his mouth as he panted, and his assault on the punching bag slowed. He collapsed into a lawn chair and poured some water down his throat. A light "Bling" sounded from the pocket of his sweater that was draped over the back of the chair. He flipped it out and clicked it on. He held the phone to his ear. "Hey, Kenji." A feminine voice came through the phone. "Who is this?" he asked as he checked the number. "It's Sasha silly, I'm in your house and I was wondering if you like pancakes." Kenji sniffed the air and smelled batter and sizzling bacon. "Umm, I guess three? I'll be in there soon so just… wait alright?" He added as he stood up. "Okay, c'mon in." She finished. Kenji walked out of the garage as he flicked the lights off. "Hey Sasha." Kenji said as he passed her in the kitchen and opened the fridge and removed a carton of orange juice. He turned to see a red faced Sasha staring at him. "What's wrong?" Kenji asked. He looked down and remembered that he had taken off his shirt and pants during his workout. He stood before Sasha in nothing more than a pair of boxers, revealing his muscular chest and abs. Another thing he realized was that the tattoo he had before he changed was marked by white fur instead of ink. The tribal design traced from his chest to his navel in a series of strange designs. She was still blushing at him after he pulled a shirt over himself.

'_Damn it Kenji, you just exploited yourself in front of a kid! What the hell is wrong with you?" _He thought as Sasha brought two steaming pancakes to the table and served him one. "So you plan on going home later Sasha?" He asked as he stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth. "Yeah I guess. But I was gonna go visit Bino." She said. Kenji cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. "Because we're bf gf, that's why!" She replied with a smile. Kenji almost sputtered his food everywhere. How did she get tied up with Bino? More importantly was he being nice to her? "Tell you what, I'll walk you there." Kenji said as he used a napkin to wipe some mess from his face. He thought he saw Sasha's face twitch a slight smile at the suggestion. He pulled some jeans over his legs and decided to wear a tight fitting t-shirt for the walk. As he opened the door for them to leave, he felt Sasha's arms run around his waist. "Thank you." She whispered. Kenji hugged back with one arm and said, "If you ever need a place to stay, I'm here."

The two began their walk to Bino's place, which was a few blocks down. The two spent most of their time in childish small talk. "Hey, Kenji, what's your favorite color?" Sasha asked playfully as she played with his hand. "Purple." He responded as she continued to tug at his hand. He smiled. The walk was rather peaceful until they had to go through one of the alleyways filled with none other than alley cats. A sharp whistle filled the air. "Hey baby, wanna bring that fine tail over here?" Called one of them. Sasha blushed and hid her face in Kenji's arms. Kenji pulled her closer and kept a very threatening frown on his face. Things were okay until a black tom cat walked up and attempted to smack her ass. "C'mere baby, I'll make you feel real good." He said in a slimy tone. Kenji had had enough. "Piss off." He growled in the deadliest warning available. The cat took the hint and sprinted up the fence. They got out of the other side and Kenji checked on Sasha. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. They always act like that. Jerks." She replied as she looked down and they continued. It only took another minute or so to get to Bino's house. Kenji knocked on the door in a little pattern and stood back a little, looking at the glass windowed door. Fido answered the door. "Oh, hey Kenji. Bino's upstairs Sasha." He directed as he welcomed the two inside. "How are things going with Bino?" Asked Kenji as Sasha bounded up the stairs. "Not great, but better. I've been pushing him to join the force and take the course. But he's kind of hard to break through to." Fido replied. "Don't worry, he'll come around eventually." Kenji encouraged. "He better come around soon, we've been needing some new officers." Fido said as he folded his arms and looked upstairs. "In need of officers huh? Hmm. Could it be possible for me to apply?" Kenji asked. He didn't have a job yet, and this would help meet people. Maybe. Fido looked to Kenji with wide eyes. "Really? You want to join the force?" Fido asked unbelieving. "Sure, I got nothing better to do. Besides, it's in my blood to protect and serve." Kenji said with a shrug. "Okay, just stop by tomorrow and I'll run you through the aptitude test and then the obstacle course." Fido replied. "Sounds good." Kenji answered as he shook Fido's hand and left the home.

As Kenji walked down the street, he realized something. "What the hell am I going to do all day?" He asked himself aloud. His mind came to the thought of visiting peanut and Grape. Kenji accepted it as his next activity as he changed his course to their home. The brisk morning air made his fur stand up on end, and he was able to see his breath in the dim morning sunrise. It was still very early when he knocked on the door. Grape answered the door with ruffled fur and half open eyes. "Oh, hi Kenji." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing much just wanted to say hi. Mind if I come inside?" He asked as he looked over her head into the house. "Sure." She opened the door and ushered him inside. "Want some breakfast or something?" Asked Grape from the kitchen as she climbed up on the counter and opened a cabinet to get a box of cereal. "Nah, I already ate." He answered as he puffed air into his hands. "Cold out there huh?" She asked through half open eyes. "Yep." Was the short reply that came. "Who's there?" Yawned Peanut as he stumbled into the room. "Just me buddy." Answered Kenji as he looked down the hallway Peanut had walked out of. "Do you guys have like parents or somebody here to take care of you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nah, they're out on a trip with family or something. It's okay, we can manage. Not the first time it happened." Grape said as she poured milk over her cereal and handed the milk to Peanut who hadn't even opened his eyes full yet. Kenji looked at the two. They weren't bad kids, far from it, and they were trustworthy. He liked that. It reminded him of when he was a kid and everyone was accountable. A small grin covered his face.

As the two continued to munch on their meals, Kenji went to fetch some blankets from the storage cupboard. He returned with two small but efficient patterned blankets. He wrapped the two in the covers to protect them from the cold that seeped from the doors and windows. "Thanks." Peanut grumbled between a mouthful of frosted flakes. "So what do you guys do for fun around here? Besides read." Kenji asked. "We play videogames sometimes, and mom and dad take us to the zoo or something, but lately we haven't done anything." Grape said as she took her empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it off. "Video games huh? What kind?" Kenji asked. As a kid he had _loved_ videogames. "Uh, just stuff like little big planet and Mario bros. the only violent game we have is street fighter." Grape said with a gesture to the living room. Kenji looked outside and saw the trees sway in the wind through the window. 'Pff forget that crap' he thought.

"So how do you play this?" Kenji asked as he navigated his sack boy in circles, constantly messing with the figures expression unintentionally. Grape gave him an "are you kidding" me look. "Hey I'm sorry if I don't play kids games, I just wanna know how to do stuff here….. DANGIT!" Kenji exclaimed as his little character was electrocuted to death. "Look, to control your guy all you do is move the joystick." Kenji soon got the controls and began to play.

Several sissy cusses later and numerous questionable deaths, the game had been completed. Kenji leaned back on the chair he was sitting in and sighed. "Well that was fun." He said as Grape and Peanut gave light grins. Kenji looked to the clock. It was later than he expected it to be. 'Might as well go and get an outfit for my interview at the station tomorrow.' He thought as he got up. "Where you goin' Kenji?" Asked grape as she shifted in her seat. "I gotta go and get ready for a thing tomorrow guys. It was fun being here. Maybe we can do it again another time." Kenji said as he opened the door to leave. "Bye."

Kenji decided to walk around the blocks of the neighborhood. He had always loved walking at night, something about the quiet. But unfortunately he only got a few blocks down before he heard a ring come from one of his pockets. "What is it Darius?" he asked with annoyance. "You are doing this a lot differently than what I expected." Came the voice from the other side. "Well what am I supposed to do, walk around and ask everybody HEY DO YOU HAVE PROBLEMS?" Kenji retorted. "Well no but it's just tha-" A loud yelp of pain sounded in the distance. Kenji followed the sound as he continued to hold the phone to his ear. As he neared he realized the source of the sound. "Sasha!" he exclaimed. "Kenji, hold on, it isn't time to intervene." Darius warned. "NOT TIME? SHE'S GETTING BEATEN!" Kenji screamed through the phone. "Do not get involved Kenji. That is a direct order!" Darius said. "FUCK YOUR ORDERS! THIS IS ENDING NOW!" Kenji shouted as he flipped the phone shut. He went to hit the button on his chest. Nothing. He hit it again before he realized what was happening. "Oh Darius, you motherfu-." A whud sounded inside the house as though a table had fallen over. Kenji ran up to the porch and tried the door. Locked. He braced his shoulder and charged the door. The wooden frame on the wall cracked apart and the door fell to the ground, accompanied by Kenji. He looked up from the ground and saw what was playing out. Sasha was tucked in a corner, cowering and visibly bleeding from her muzzle. Her left cheek was heavily bruised. The man who had done this, her "father" was lumbering toward her in a stagger, obviously drunk. "C'mere bitch." The man slurred. Kenji got up from his feet and called to the man. "HEY, over here motherfucker." he taunted as he raised his fists. "Who th' fuck er you?" The man said with obvious rage. The second he got far away enough from Sasha, Kenjiseized the opportunity and rushed the man to the ground. "Run Sasha! Call the police!" Kenji ordered as Sasha scrambled out of the house. Kenji looked to the man who struggled underneath him. "Git off!" He shouted as he socked Kenji off of him and got up. Kenji helped himself off the ground with one arm as he wiped the newly flowing blood from his face. Kenji reclaimed his fighting stance as the drunk got his meaty fists in the air. Kenji went to make the first blow but was met by a foot to the stomach. "Oof!" he gasped as he crumpled to his knees in pain. Kenji looked up to see a chair swinging full speed at him. The chair connected sharply with Kenji's ribs, sending him flying to the kitchen. Kenji coughed and grabbed for a weapon. His hands wrapped around the neck of an empty bottle of whiskey, which he promptly smashed against the floor. As he sat with his back to the wall, he clutched at his sore ribs with his spare hand. As the drunken bastard neared into range, Kenji stabbed with the shattered bottle. The glass stuck into the man's calf, causing him to crumple to one knee. Kenji looked the man in his face and felt rage consume his. He stood over the man, grabbing a rolling pin off of the counter. Kenji raised the rolling pin high over his head, and brought it down onto the man's knee with a loud crunch. "Take that fucker." Kenji coughed as he limped from the kitchen, still grasping his ribs. The wail of police sirens neared the house as Kenji sat on the steps. As the police pulled up to the driveway, Sasha, Peanut, And Grape came from across the street. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Sasha asked as she eyed his wounds. "I've been better." Kenji replied with a weary grin. "What happened? Asked Peanut with wide eyes. "I got into a bad fight." He replied shortly. He paused to point the police inside. "Sasha, come here." Kenji motioned with his hand for her to come. She walked forward. "Let me see your face." He said as she let him see her bruises. He frowned at what he saw. The damage wasn't permanent, thank god, but it was going to leave a big mental scar, and he knew it. 'Nobody deserves this' he thought as she sat next to him with tears brimming in her eyes. He lifted his arm for her to get closer. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He hugged her closer to keep her warm. Just then, Fido came up to them. "Sasha told me what happened, we got the squad cars here as soon as possible. Is everything ok?" He asked with sincerity and concern. "We need a blanket and an ambulance." Kenji stated. "On it." Fido said as he went to alert the medics. Kenji looked back to Sasha. She was still crying into him. It truly pained kenji to have to see it, but he felt good that he was there to do something. He sighed as she continued to weep. Kenji felt a familiar ring in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and put it up to his ear. "Talk to me." He said with slight pain. "We need to talk. NOW."

And so ends another chapter in this series. Woopdeedoo. Time to go and party. Love you reader people, guy thingies. Peace.

-plavoko12


	5. Chapter 5: love troubles and such

"That was completely irresponsible!" Yelled Darius as he crossed his arms.

Kenji raised an ice-pack to his head with an annoyed look on his face. He held up two fingers beginning to speak. "One, shut up, she's sleeping in the other room and I have a headache. Two, your orders are retarded." He groaned while he massaged his temples.

Darius flared at his insolence. "You are such a pain in the-" Kenji shot a look at him, causing Darius to stop and lower his voice.

"You are such a pain in the ass you know that?" Darius whispered angrily.

"I ordered you to keep walking, but nooooo, you just HAD to get involved." Darius continued his quiet ranting.

Kenji cut in. "You told me to just stand by and let an innocent little girl get beaten! Before you accuse me of being "Disorderly", think about why I did what I did!" He hissed back.

"You could have disrupted the entire time flow of this universe!" Darius pressed.

"By saving one girl?" Kenji countered. Darius sighed and calmed a little before continuing.

"Look, I understand you're new, but you will still have to listen to the rules around here. You are very much like a mixture of both a mechanic and a soldier in the way that you are supposed to fix things at the same time that you are supposed to fight for the sake of whatever universe you're in. You experienced the soldier part of your job today, which, quite honestly, you did very well with. But the bottom line is that you disobeyed an order." Explained Darius. There was a moment of silence.

"So, even though I did the right thing, I'm still in trouble?" Kenji asked. Darius nodded.

"And because I didn't do what you wanted in the right time, that what I did was wrong?" Kenji continued. Darius nodded again. Kenji stood up and sent his chair flying behind him as he did so.

"That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard!" He quietly screeched.

"Rules are the rules." Darius said with a shrug.

Kenji threw a fist out of anger, only to have it caught and be met with a stabbing pain in his ribs. He gasped in pain as he looked down to see that Darius had stabbed him with the same type of needle that he had used to put the weird black gunk into his veins. The only difference this time was that the needle was empty, and instead of putting something in, was sucking out the same liquid.

"What… are you… doing?" Kenji managed to wheeze.

"You have shown misconduct under my watch, therefore I can issue whatever punishment I please. And in this case, I choose to take back the powers that I originally gave you." Darius explained in a bored fashion.

"What if… I need them?" Kenji asked in a scratchy voice.

"You'll have to find a way to take care of your problems on your own from now on. I'm not the one that made this happen, you did. So from now on you'll have to find your own way around the problems around here. Or until further notice." He said as he wrenched the needle from Kenji, who collapsed to his knees. Kenji writhed on the floor, feeling all of his muscles strain as they readjusted to their self-dependent set.

"Oh, and Kenji?" Darius called while he packed the needle back into its metallic case.

"Yeah?" Kenji answered from the floor.

"Before you charge me with a punch, know that I have a good three hundred years combat experience on you."

"Didn't stop me the first time." Kenji growled. Darius looked down at Kenji and glared at him before leaving. Kenji helped himself off the ground, standing and walking around a few steps to see if he was dizzy or not. After gaining his bearings, he went to the bedroom to see if Sasha was asleep or if she had overheard any commotion from outside. He peered into the room to see that she was sitting upright in bed, hugging a pillow. He wondered if she was up because of the experience a few hours earlier, or the noise in the other room. He sat on the bed next to her, raising his hand to her shoulder.

"You ok Sasha?" He asked. The sympathy might have been excessive, but she got the message.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go to sleep." She said, her words shaky in a way.

"Well, in that case, I guess I can just, leave." He began to walk to the door.

"Kenji, wait!" Sasha's call startled Kenji a little. He turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"It's cold." She whined, giving him the most guilt tripping look. He didn't know what to do to appease the girl, seeing as how all of his blankets where already on the bed. He scratched the back of his neck as he thought. He eventually came up with an idea.

He held up a finger. "Hold on a minute." He left the room and came back changed out of his street clothes. Instead, he was wearing a clean pair of sweats and a large t-shirt. 'Isn't really any different than what I did for my sisters.' He thought. He went to the opposite side of the bed and climbed under the covers. He settled next to her, allowing her to settle anyway she wanted to keep herself comfortable and warm. She wrapped her arms around him as if he was some immense teddy bear. She laid her head down on his chest, and settled herself closer to his side to help warm herself.

"Better?" Kenji asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah." She replied, her breath still a little shaky from the incident a few hours earlier. He could easily see the tear trails that ran down her cheeks. He put his own arms around her, pulling her closer and making her lay in a less awkward position.

"I'm sorry you had to be exposed to that today." He sighed.

"Kenji?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him. "Are you going to be my new daddy?" She asked.

He hugged her. "I guess so kiddo, I guess so." He answered.

"Is this ever gonna happen again?" she asked, a quiver in her voice.

He looked down at her, smoothing out her hair and wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Never again. Not so long as I live and breathe." He replied.

Then she did something that surprised him. She quickly sprung up and pecked his cheek before settling back down into her previous position.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're like a Guardian angel." She whispered tiredly before drifting off to sleep, soft, warm breath fanning his chest. He smiled wearily. "Me too." He replied as he followed.

The next morning, Kenji woke up to see that Sasha still remained in her same position, still sleeping away. He looked to the clock on his nightstand. 'SHIT' he is eyes widened as he realized he was going to be late for his interview at the police station. The night before, he had talked about setting up an appointment while the EMTs treated him. He looked back down to the peacefully sleeping girl. He gave her a gentle shake.

"Time to wake up." He whispered as she blinked back into consciousness. She stirred and stretched in the bed, groaning in annoyance at having to be woken up instead of being able to sleep in.

"I don't wanna." She grumbled.

He rolled his eyes as he resulted to his plan b. He picked her up covered in the blankets and carried her out to the couch. He sat her down and went to change in his street clothes. He came back and gave her another little shake. She opened her eyes and pouted. "Whaat?" she mumbled, rubbing one eye.

"C'mon kiddo, we gotta go." He pulled a hoodie that was a bit too big over her head. He held out his hand to her and she took it absentmindedly.

"No breakfast?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make you something later." He said as the pair walked to the door hand in and. He opened the door, revealing a sight that explained the cold. A foot thick sheet of snow had fallen over night, after the two had fallen asleep Kenji assumed. He felt the cold begin to seep into his clothing. He looked down to Sasha, who was chattering. Her perked up ears pitched two little tents under her hood, lifting it up enough so that it barely exposed her eyes.

"Tell you what, I have a better idea than walking." He said. He picked her up and put her on his back. She held onto his neck and put her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close again while her head bobbed at each step. He walked the short distance to Fido's house. He knocked on the door twice, helping Sasha down from her perch. The door opened to reveal Fido Wrapped up in a scarf tapping his foot.

"Was begging to think you weren't going to show up." Fido said with a light grin.

Kenji gave a quick chuckle. He handed a paper to Sasha. "This is my number. If you ever get into trouble or need something, call. You can go to the house whenever, there's a spare key under the mat. You can spend today with Bino, but don't go anywhere out of the neighborhood, got it?" He said to her, taking the hood off of her head and exposing her to the cold. She gave him a nod before heading inside the house.

He looked at Fido. "We all set to go?"

"Yep, just follow me." Fido said as he started down the sidewalk. Kenji quickly followed, looking around the snowy area, scanning for familiar faces to give a 'Hi' to. The two continued to the police station with little words exchanged. They reached the station steps and entered the facility.

"Chief's office is just around this way." Fido said as he led Kenji through a small maze of cubicles. Kenji looked around as they walked, noticing the obvious tired looks on the office drones' faces. Fido led him into a cluttered office, a desk piled high with papers in the center and a cigarette smoking German Shepard sat behind it. "Heya chief. Thought you quit." Fido said as he entered with Kenji on his heels.

"Never mind that Fido, I don't have time for small talk. This the guy you said you were bringing in?" He said with a grunt as he pointed to Kenji, who gave an awkward nod/grin thing.

"Yeah, this is Kenji Taios. He said he's been looking to join the force." Fido explained.

The chief eyed him over, from head to toe. "You're pretty damn big son. That's good. How do you feel about working for the police?"

Kenji assumed the position of a soldier standing in a lineup. "There is no greater pleasure I can gain other than protecting society sir."

The chief nodded and fished something out of his desk. "Congrats kid, here's your badge and cuffs." He tossed Kenji the stuff and continued what he was doing.

Kenji looked at him with disbelief. "Really? Just like that?" He asked.

The chief sighed, but didn't look up from what he was doing. "The obstacle course is snowed over, and I don't think you'll be taking a drug test, you look trustworthy enough. Now get outa my office."

Kenji looked at Fido, who nodded and led the way out of the room. The pair left the building, going back to the cold outside. Kenji shivered as the chill licked at his fur. He and Fido walked a few blocks back into the neighborhood, obviously headed back home. Kenji had predicted that the interview would take all of his day and wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Fido, wondering where he was going. "Hey Fido, is there anything going on later?" He asked.

"Didn't Peanut tell you?" Fido replied with a raised eyebrow. Kenji shook his head. "Well he and grape are throwing a Christmas Eve party tonight. They invited everybody, so there's no doubt they meant to invite you to. Oh, and word of advice, bring a sleeping bag or something, they love sleepovers." He said, walking to the Sandwich house. Kenji found his next activity for the day. He walked into his house and began to search the garage for any sort of sleeping bag. "Hmm… rc car… camera tripod… what the hell?" Kenji picked up what looked like some sort of golden medallion. He had seen the symbol before, the eye of Rah. He tucked it in his pocket. He dug around a bit more and finally found what he was searching for. He hefted the black bag over his shoulder and left his house. He walked across the street and knocked on the door that held the only decoration on the house, a wreath. The door was answered by an orange dog. "Hey, is this the party?" Kenji said.

"Yeah, sure is. You must be that new guy that Peanut's talking about." The Dog said with a kind smile.

Kenji returned the grin, "Name's Kenji, yours?"

The dog looked down, muttering "Tiger" under his breath.

"Nice to meet you Tiger." Kenji said. Tiger looked up.

"Y-you're not gonna… make fun of me?" He said, almost disbelieving.

"Why would I?" Kenji replied, giving a small chuckle.

Tiger immediately seized Kenji in a tight hug. "You're one of the nice people." He mumbled.

Kenji recognized the situation. Tiger was an outcast. And how did he know? This was the exact same reaction that his first schoolyard friend had given him. The same reaction he had given to the first person who reached out to him. And it was so easy to remember. Kenji gave a warm smile and picked up tiger, putting him on his shoulders. "C'mon buddy, let's go inside." He felt Tiger laugh and saw him smile over his shoulder. Kenji walked into the party, seeing people chatting and playing games like twister or spin the bottle. Kenji sat his bag down a pile designated for them. He let down tiger, ruffling his head before he went to talk to what appeared to be his only friend. Kenji sighed and picked up a cup of orange soda from the counter. He looked over the crown, hoping to sight his friends. He smiled as he saw Peanut and Grape amidst the masses, but his smile quickly faded as he saw a third member of the conversation. A face that he didn't really care for. The same black alley cat from when he had walked Sasha home a few days ago. Kenji recognized the punk smirk. Even worse than him being present, was that he had his arm around grape. Kenji took a swig of his soda, feeling it warm his blood and calm his nerves at the same time. He made his way over to the group, watching them talk happily. He final reached them.

"Hey Kenji! Glad to see you could make it." Peanut greeted,

"Glad to make it." Kenji said, eyeing over the punk cat.

"Oh! Hi Kenji, this is Max." Grape said as she introduced the tom-cat.

"We've met." Kenji said lowly, a false smile on his face. Max acknowledged Kenji's presence with a dirty grin, showing that he wasn't afraid. Kenji knew that Max didn't like him, and Max knew likewise. Max pushed his flirting with Grape, nuzzling her neck as he pinched at her behind. She gasped.

"Max! There are people here." She whispered, attempting to cease Max's advances.

"So what? It's a party." He said in the same slimy tone he had used for Sasha in the alleyway. Kenji wasn't aware of it, but he was growling. Peanut gave him a weird look.

"You…you ok Kenji?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm?" Kenji snapped out of his daze, realizing what he had been doing. "OH! Um... I just… have this itch." He lied scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh ok then." Peanut said, buying into Kenji's lie. Kenji studied Peanut, who seemed quite for the most part. He took a swig from his cup before asking anything. "There something wrong peanut? You look kinda down."

Peanut sighed and looked at Grape and Max tiredly. "Come with me Kenji." He said, pulling Kenji away from the other two by the hand. Once they reached a safe distance, then Peanut started to talk. "Can I tell you a secret?" Peanut asked shyly.

"Of course man." Kenji replied, awaiting Peanut's secret.

"You see… I k-kinda like…Grape. The more than friends way." He whispered. "I like her a lot, but she likes Max for some reason. I don't get it. She complains about him all the time, but when he shows up, she suddenly turns all happy."

Kenji looked at Peanut, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me buddy, I don't like Max any more than you, but aren't you and Grape were more like brother and sister?"

"I-it's a long story." He said as his ears drooped.

"I got plenty of time. Please, tell me everything." Kenji said with a kind smile. He walked with Peanut to the kitchen table, where no one else was, and pulled two of the kitchen table chairs out. Peanut was the first to speak.

"You see, back when I was a pup, it was only me, mom, and dad. Then one day, mom and dad decided that we had enough space and money to add another person to the family. They took me to the local shelter, and told me I was allowed to pick one friend. I was very excited, and I was running from cage to cage, wondering who I would pick. Then… I found her." Peanut smiled in a distant way, reveling in memories past. "She was little, like me. And she seemed to like me. I remember jumping up against the cage, then falling down, right on my snout. I got up sniffling, but she leaned out of the cage and kissed my nose, to make it better. She was giggling and telling me I was funny. I told her I would be back really quick before I ran off to mom and dad, chanting that I had made my choice. They filled out the paperwork and I had my new best friend. And as I would come to find later, my… well… the person I loved." Peanut stopped his telling, scratching the back of his neck. Kenji took the opportunity to speak.

"What about that Tarot girl?" Kenji asked as he patted Peanut on the back.

"She's more like a very good friend than a "girlfriend". She watches out for me, giving me company, but I can tell her mind is somewhere else whenever we're together." He sighed. Kenji saw the pain in his eyes, the feeling of rejection seemed too seethe from his very skin. Kenji grabbed a cup of the orange soda and handed it to Peanut. "Here, this'll help."

"Thanks." Peanut replied as he took a few sips of the drink, letting his muscles relax.

"C'mon, let's go play some games or something, get your mind off this." Kenji said as he stood. Peanut nodded reluctantly and followed. The two stopped at spin the bottle, but only Peanut sat down to play. Kenji sat in a chair to the side of the game, claiming he was "out of the age group". He watched the game, laughing at the awkward couplings. King was up next.

"C'mon…c'mon…" King was saying under his breath as the bottle span around and around. "OH C'MON!" He exclaimed in despair as the bottle pointed to his friend Fox. Kenji had looked away by now, preoccupied with thoughts and drinking. King looked at Fox, who was blushing and looking away with lowered ears. The group playing the game snickered as the two went to meet in the middle. They edged closer slowly as possible, living out the maximum amount of time before being subjected to humility. When the two finally, met in the middle, they grazed lips for a millisecond before scurrying back to their spots, claiming they were forced into it, the two of them still vividly blushing.

Grape was still laughing as she prepared to spin, holding her hand over her mouth. She gave the bottle a spin and waited for it to stop. The bottle span around, seeming to go for longer than usual before starting to slow. As the bottle started to loose speed, it stopped, pointing directly at none other than Peanut. She looked up at peanut, who was wide eyed and visibly embarrassed.

Peanut had always thought that she wanted nothing to do with him, in the form of love anyway. But he was wrong, she knew that much. Peanut looked at Grape, who, instead of sharing his embarrassed look, had a relaxed aura around her. She didn't blush, she just smiled wearily, giving him a look of tired love. He blinked, not sure of what Grape was thinking. Grape made her way to him, keeping her gaze latched to his own. She crawled up next to him, stopping with inches between their muzzles. She looked up at him, giving him a smile that he hadn't seen in ages, but still remembered as if it were yesterday. That same smile that she had given him at that shelter all those years ago. She looked over his embarrassed face, giggling. Then she came up and connected her lips with his, letting the kiss linger for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was about three seconds. After that, she came up to his ear, whispering something that sounded like "you're funny". Peanut felt the tension leave his muscles and his blood cool ever so slightly. Then, he felt the corners of his mouth lift the tiniest bit, giving one of the happiest looks he had ever been able to give. Grape didn't go back to her spot, she instead yawned and said that it was time for everyone to head home, or sleep in the bags they had brought, staying at peanut's side the entire time she did so.

Among those that left, where Max, Fido and his brothers, Sasha, and Tarot. Everyone else was able to stay. Kenji helped Peanut clear out the living room area, making sure everyone that had a bag would be able to have enough space to lay. Eventually, everyone was able to put their bags down, and lay in their arrangements. A pair of musician cats shared one bag, Tiger doing the same with his Tabby friend. King had forgotten his bag at home, but he didn't want to leave. After searching around, he knew that only one friend would share with him. He and Fox laid back to back awkwardly. Peanut and Grape slept in different bags, and the rest all seemed to sleep as individuals. Kenji put his bag on the one couch in the room, giving him a vantage point over the others.

After he switched the lights out, he walked back to his place and laid down. He looked at Grape, and then at Peanut, both of which were hugging pillows as they slept. Kenji thought for a second before he did what he did. He got up and lifted the pillows from their arms, then he lifted Grape out of her Place gently, as not to wake her. He slowly sat her down with Peanut. As Kenji lowered her into place, he watched the two's arms wrap around each other, the pair smiling in their sleep. Kenji walked back to his bedding, laying down and sighing. 'Do I really have to play cupid?' he thought. Then he dwelled on it a little more. 'No, this isn't about matchmaking, this is about ensuring the safety of grape and that Peanut gets the love he needs. I'll be damned if I leave her with that Max bastard. And I'll be damned if I leave Peanut a jealous wreck.' He sighed and rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling. 'I'll deal with this in the morning, god I'm tired' He yawned and felt his eyelids get heavy. He slowly drifted off to sleep, the blackness of his mind clouding his vision as he rested. But no sooner had he gone to sleep, then was he woken up. "Ugh…what is it?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I was just about to go to sleep dammit" He opened his eyes. But what was before him didn't annoy him. It scared the bejesus out of him. In front of him sat an incredibly large Green serpent-dragon. It looked Directly at him, not with the hunger to eat him, but the concern to talk to him. Kenji looked at himself, and noticed that he was back into his Armor, minus his headpiece. And there was something else. He bore wings from his suit, Large, almost the same as his height each, and as black as his very fur. He looked back at the dragon, assuming a fighting stance. But an attack never came. Instead, a voice. "Kenji… tell me… where are you REALLY from?" Kenji recognized the voice and looked into the Dragon's emerald eyes, disbelieving. "T-Tarot?"

OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY READERS! I HAD THIS CHAPTER READY A LONG TIME AGO AND NEVER PUBLISHED IT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;-; . ?img=OS84LzIvNS8xLTE5Njg5MjYtOTgyNTkzOS5qcGc&ctype=1&v=4&q=81&xs=620&ys=383&sig=c0f4f6e029f2967b45a2cc7c49a10b1bc825cdaf


End file.
